El primer amor de la dama de el futuro
by Zinimaginazion Rini T
Summary: La dama del futuro... Enfrentara lo difícil de una soledad espiritual, permanecer en silencio, no decir una palabra... Como un alma en pena... ¿Llegara el valiente que la saque de este cruel mundo? ¿Podrá darle una oportunidad a este joven para ganar su amor y hacerla olvidar al primero que la amo?
1. Prologo

**El primer amor de la dama del futuro**

_**Esta historia es dedicada a todos mis lectores y críticos, y a mi autor favorito de fanfiction Seren Avro Tsukino, quien espero la lea… Bueno espero les interese, es similar a la primera historia que publique, me esmerare mucho… Bueno, disfruten cada capítulo y déjenme sus reviews por lo que más quieran**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

La dama del futuro, Serena Chiba Tsukino, mejor conocida como pequeña dama, debe superar las pruebas del destino, desde la pérdida de su primer y único amor, hasta un doloroso final aparente, pronto llegara, el momento anhelado por esta dama tan amorosa, quien cree ser capaz de amar a alguien más y olvidar todo lo que vivió junto a ese joven tan caballeroso y atento, darse una nueva oportunidad y abrir su corazón a una persona que la ha amado en secreto durante mucho tiempo, ¿Será capaz este joven de sacarle de la mente y el corazón a su primer amor? ¿Y cuál es el nombre de este joven tan osado? Ni más ni menos que Peruru, no debería ser tan atrevido e intentar ganar el corazón de una mujer que cree ya haberlo perdido todo, pero este jovencito no se rendirá tan fácil, estará dispuesto a lo que sea porque esta dama sea para él, mientras aquel joven que según la joven, será más que un amor perdido y olvidado, tratara de enmendar su error y tratara de regresar a su lado, pues su corazón se arrepiente de haberla perdido sin darle explicación o razón para que se alejara por tantos años, Helios, deberá luchar por recuperar a su dama y no permitir que le sea arrebatada

¡No se pierdan esta historia! Pues será mucho más interesante que la primera, con una historia más extensa, romántica y emocionante

No tendrá una sucesión exacta, así que ustedes deben estar pendientes, aunque no creo que sea muy tardado, pues tendrá varios cap., y quiero que no se exasperen, lo que importara es que puedan leerla y comprenderla

Espero que sigan leyendo mis historias, un saludo a todos mis lectores

Esperen el inicio de mi historia, pues este es solo el prologo.

¡Nos vemos!

_Zinimaginazion Rini T._


	2. Una pequeña gran historia de amor

**El primer amor de la dama del futuro**

_**Hola, les traigo el primer cap. De mi historia, déjenme sus reviews y sugerencias para que esta historia sea grandiosa y les impacte.**_

_P. O. V Helios_

Era un día especial para mí, la familia de mi pequeña dama iría a cenar con la mía, estaba muy emocionado, ya quería que llegara la noche, sentía como si el día fuese eterno… Estaba completamente impaciente por que la familia de mi princesita llegara…

-Helios -Me llamo mi hermano mayor, Vulcano-, nuestros padres ya están en el comedor principal, dicen que es hora de que bajes

-Voy enseguida –Respondí mientras me acomodaba el traje y me miraba en el espejo de la habitación de mis padres

Baje al comedor principal, mis padres y hermanos estaban ahí en el comedor, Minerva fue a recibir a la familia de Rini a la entrada, la reina, el rey y mi princesa llegaron, saludaron a mi familia y los invitamos a tomar asiento, ellos se sentaron y les servimos la comida.

-Bueno –Dijo mi madre-, princesa Serena, espero disfrutes lo que Helios preparo especialmente para ti y tú familia

-Gracias, me agrado la idea de reunirnos, hay que hacerlo más seguido

-Cierto-Dije yo-, bueno, hay que comer por que la comida se enfría

La princesa tomo el plato en sus manos y comenzó a comer muy aprisa, Minerva y Catrina se rieron por lo bajo, Vulcano y Hades tenían una sonrisa de extrañeza en sus rostros, mamá soltó una risita, pero papá miro a mi madre como reprendiéndola, Rini bajo el plato y me dijo:

-Helios, estuvo delicioso, cocinas muy bien

-Gracias princesa

Una vez que todos terminamos de comer, yo me levante y le dije a Rini:

-Pequeña Dama, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos… Así que quiero pedirte que… Seas mi novia…

Su rostro se ilumino, se veía que estaba llena de felicidad, ella me tomo de la mano y me dijo:

-¡Claro! ¡Si quiero ser tu novia Helios!

Ella me abrazo y yo a ella, estábamos bastante contentos, Catrina le dijo a Rini:

-Creo que ahora somos cuñadas pequeña dama, solo quiero pedirte que lo trates bien, Helios a veces puede ser irritante…- Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a mi- Y tú Helios, quiero que la hagas feliz y que la respetes, o si no, yo te mato

-Te lo juro Catrina, no hace falta que me asesines mientras tomo un baño a mientras duermo

-¡Jajajaja! Tú siempre tan gracioso Helios-Me respondió con ironía

Un rato después, mi princesa y sus padres tuvieron que marcharse… Me sentí un poco triste, pero a la vez muy feliz porque la pequeña dama ya era mi novia…

Al día siguiente ella me dijo que saliéramos a una cita

-¿Cita? –Pensé- Valla, creo que debo verme presentable, espero no echar a perder las cosas

En la tarde, ella y yo nos encontramos en el parque, cerca de una colina y un lago, ella estaba ahí sentada, me vio llegar y me dijo que me sentara a su lado, yo así lo hice, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y cerro sus ojos, la puesta de sol se veía hermosa, ella me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-Este es un ambiente muy romántico ¿No lo crees Helios?

-Si… ¿Te digo algo? Me siento bastante bien cuando estas a mi lado…. Siento que solo existimos tú y yo en este mundo y que ya nadie va a separarnos… Estoy segura de que tú eres la persona con la que debo unir mi vida para siempre… Eres el amor de mi vida

Ella se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, y me abrazo con fuerza, sentí algo muy cálido… Cada segundo me enamoraba más y más de ella, esperaba ser lo que ella merecía…

Así tres meses se fueron volando…

Un día, yo decidí irme por media semana a Tokio, un día antes los padres de Rini salieron a un viaje de trabajo, ella me dijo que sería buena idea que nos reuniéremos en la pequeña casa donde me estaba quedando y cenáramos juntos, yo le dije que sí y acordamos vernos ahí

-Valla, creo que me debo poner a cocinar -Pensé- mejor me doy prisa

Como a las nueve llego Rini y me dijo que cenáramos, ella y yo comenzamos a charlar

-¿Sabes Helios…? La razón por la que vine es porque no quiero estar sola en mi casa… Quiero quedarme aquí hasta mañana que regresen mis padres…

-Pero… Solo hay una cama…

Ella bajo la mirada y me dijo:

-Bueno… De acuerdo… No creas que soy una pretenciosa… Solo quiero quedarme aquí porque me da miedo estar sola en casa…

-No… –La interrumpí- Por ti soy capaz de dormir en el suelo o hasta en una cama de clavos

-Claro, pero no es necesario que te duermas en el suelo, mejor ya me voy a mi casa…

-¡N…No! –Dije y la sujete de su brazo- Yo quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo tu presencia me tranquiliza bastante Rini…

Ella sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza, me dirigí a mi habitación y trate de deslizar la puerta, abrí la puerta, yo la tome de la mano y le dije:

-Tú primero

-No, tú primero…

-¡No me digas que crees que te voy a hacer algo!

-N… No pero… Me da un poquito de pena el que voy a dormir contigo Helios

-No te preocupes… Tratare de no moverme mucho para no darte un golpe…

Ella se ruborizo y se encogió de hombros, yo entre primero y encendí una vela, ella se sentó y me dijo:

-La verdad… Sueño con el día en el que podamos dormir juntos sin ninguna preocupación…

Yo la abrace y ella se acogió en mi pecho.

-Helios… ¿Crees que ya es momento de que lo hagamos…?

-No lo sé… ¿Tú qué piensas?

Ella se ruborizo y me dijo:

-Estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo Helios…

-Está bien- Le dije dulcemente

-Es mi primera vez así que… Se gentil y no seas tan brusco Helios

Yo me sonroje y le dije:

-Sinceramente… También es mi primera vez Rini…

-No te creo Helios… Tú ya tienes veintidós años…

-Pero el que tenga veintidós años no significa que no sea la primera vez que tengo relaciones con una mujer, Rini…

-De acuerdo Helios… Creo que te debo una disculpa…

-No te preocupes…

Ella me beso y yo la abrace con fuerza, pero algo paso por mi mente y la aparte con fuerza

-¿Qué pasa Helios?

-N… No podemos hacerlo así nada más Rini…

-¿Eh?

-Es que… ¿Y si te dejo embarazada Rini?

-No lo había pensado Helios… Pero… No creo que vaya a pasar… Estoy casi segura de que el día de hoy es imposible que quede embarazada…

-¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Bastante…

En ese momento, ya no me importo nada más, creía en su palabra completamente… Tome su mano y comenzamos a besarnos, por un momento trate de detenerme, sabía que si seguía no pasaría nada bueno, por más que trate de detenerme no pude… Por dentro solo quería dejar de besarla, pero no podía, estaba completamente poseído por lo apasionante del momento…

-Te amo Rini…-Le dije quedándome dormido

-Yo te amo más Helios…

Una suave brisa apago la vela y ella se abrazo a mí.

Al día siguiente, ella me dijo que seguramente sus padres no tardaban en llegar a su casa, así que la lleve a su casa y yo regrese a Ilusión.

De inmediato fui a hablar con mis hermanos mayores, Vulcano y Hades, les conté lo que había pasado anoche entre Rini y yo; Hades se puso bastante pálido

-Mira Helios, tú eres nuestro hermano pequeño y nos preocupa tu bienestar; por eso debo decirte que debiste resistir ese impulso un poco más… Eso los hubiese favorecido mucho a ambos… Solo hay que esperar que no haya concebido un hijo, Helios… Uno nunca sabe…

Yo me puse muy pálido y comencé a contener la respiración… Esto no pintaba nada bueno

_**Bueno, déjenme sus reviews, un saludo para todos, que tengan una buena noche**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T_


	3. Un amor enfermizo

**El primer amor de la dama del futuro**

_**Rini y Helios son unos verdaderos loquillos, pero, creo que aquí voy a hacer un cambio, solo espero que la historia no se arruine, porque si no voy a tener que subirla de nuevo, bueno espero le den el visto bueno a mi historia y me dejen un review**_

* * *

_P. O. V. Rini Tsukino_

Estaba bastante contenta, pero, no me explicaba, había amanecido resfriada, mamá me pregunto qué pasaba, pero yo no le conté absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado entre Helios y yo la noche anterior, aun así, ya lo había hecho y nadie lo iba a poder cambiar…

Mi amor por él iba creciendo y creciendo, pero, nunca creí que llagaría a ser un amor enfermizo y obsesivo…

A la mañana siguiente me fui muy abrigada al parque y vi que Helios iba llegando, yo decidí esconderme un segundo y cuando el paso cerca de mi casa me asome por la puerta y le dije:

-¡El día de hoy te vez increíble, Helios!

El volteo a verme y me dijo:

-Gracias por el halago, pero ¿No se supone deberías estar en la cama porque te resfriaste?

-¿Quién te dijo esa vil mentira?

-Pues… Tú me enviaste un mensaje de texto ayer en la noche y me dijiste que te resfriaste

-Rayos…

-Pero ¿No ves que el clima está muy frio? Y tú andas en la calle así como si nada

-Ja, no me importa en lo más mínimo, porque yo quería ir a verte por que quería que platicáramos…

-¿De qué?

-De que he estado resfriada desde que tuvimos relaciones el otro día…

-Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo idea de el por qué te paso esto, pero no creo que haya sido por eso Rini, sería mejor que vayas con un medico para que te revise

-No… En realidad creo que es porque estaba lloviendo y la casa tenia goteras y rendijas por las que entraba el frio

-Insisto en que vallas al médico, no quiero que te enfermes de algo muy grave

Yo lo abrace con fuerza

-Será mejor que ya entres a tu casa, aquí hace bastante frio

Yo asentí y entre a mi casa

Una hora después, me encontraba en mi habitación escribiéndole mensajes de texto a Helios, cada que escribía uno, le mandaba otro y otro y otro, fueron tantos que ya no recuerdo cuantos…

* * *

_P. O. V. Helios_

No lo creía, me llegaban miles de mensajes de Rini, preguntando dónde y con quien estaba, pero esto ya se estaba volvía insoportable, creo que a Rini le afecto bastante… Creo que aun no estaba lista para eso, mi princesa ahora se había vuelto una acosadora que me perseguía las veintitrés horas del día…

Decidí apagar mi celular, ya estaba completamente fastidiado, mejor decidí ir con mis hermanos a platicarles mi situación para que me aconsejaran, pues mi hermano Vulcano ya estaba casado y tenía un hijo, bueno, era ocho años mayor que yo, y Hades era cinco años mayor que yo y ya tenía experiencia con este tipo de cosas

-Oigan -Dije entrando a la sala de estar donde estaban todos mis hermanos- Vulcano, Hades necesito que me ayuden

-¿Acaso tu novia si quedo embarazada?

-¿Quéee?-Pregunto Catrina con enojo- ¡No me digas que ya lo hiciste con ella! ¿Por qué no te pudiste esperar más Helios?

-¡Eres un pilluelo, Helios! –Exclamo Minerva- ¿¡A caso ya te olvidaste de que no podías hacer nada indebido con tu novia hasta el matrimonio!?

-¡No se metan! –Exclame sonrojándome- ¡Es un asunto muy privado!

Yo Salí corriendo y tras de mi mis hermanos mayores

-¡Adiós pilluelin! –Exclamo Minerva

-¿Qué paso Helios?

-Rini no deja de enviarme mensajes desde las nueve de la mañana

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé…

-Pero ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

-Me preocupa que Rini se haya enfermado de algo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque desde que estuvimos juntos esta resfriada y no para de acosarme

-Esto no está nada bien…

-¿Creen que se haya enfermado?

-No, -Respondió Vulcano- seguramente el resfriado es por el frio que está haciendo en Tokio de cristal… Pero seguramente le provoco un desorden en su mente…

-Si… ¿A caso Rini se volvió una…?

-No lo creo… Pero quizás le haya afectado psicológicamente, no digo que Rini ya sea una persona así…

-Yo quiero ayudarla… La amo demasiado... No quiero que se vuelva como…

-¿Cómo quien?

-No puedo decirlo

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo hablar, mejor voy a platicar con Rini

Fui con Rini, comencé a platicar con ella, pero parecía que no me estaba prestando atención, me pidió que fuera por un vaso con agua para que se tomara sus pastillas, pero cuando llegue con el vaso me dijo extrañada:

-Helios… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Acaso altero sus recuerdos!?-Pensé alterado

-Mejor quédate aquí conmigo, mamá y papá no están… ¿Qué dices?

-N… No puedo…

-Anda, por favor

-Bueno, pero esta vez no dormiremos juntos, yo dormiré en el suelo ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, pero quédate conmigo

Ella me dio unas sabanas que habían en su armario y una almohada, yo me recosté en el suelo, ya empezaba a quedarme dormido cuando oí que se enderezo en su cama y me pregunto:

- Helios, ¿No vas a saltar sobre mí?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡De ninguna manera!

-¿Por qué? Si nuestros padres aprueban nuestra relación

-¡Porque no quiero! ¡Yo te respeto y no voy a estar contigo en tu casa y en tu habitación!

-¡Eres muy malo Helios!

-Pues que puedo hacer si ya te dije que no puedo ni quiero estar contigo

-¿A caso…? -Una ligera lagrima salió de sus ojos- ¿Ya no te gusto?

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que no podemos estar haciendo eso cada vez que se nos antoje Rini…

-¿Por qué? Si nos amamos Helios

-Mira, es que la verdad no quiero que te pase algo, primero fue el resfriado… ¿Pero y si luego es un embarazo? ¿No crees que aun somos muy jóvenes para ser padres?

-Cierto… Pero… quiero mostrarte algo

Debajo de su almohada saco una libreta y me mostro una página de esta, estaba escrito con tinta rosada la frase "Helios y yo nos uniremos el día dos de febrero…"

-¿Ves? Es por eso que no debo dejar que nadie te robe de mi lado… Nadie debe arruinar mi sueño de ser tu esposa… Mi sueño de que nos casemos el día dos de febrero…

Ahora comprendía… Ella quería que su sueño se volviera realidad… Creo que le debía una disculpa…

-Yo también quisiera casarme contigo… Pero aun no es el momento indicado… Tú apenas tienes diecinueve años… Aun tienes otros sueños que realizar… No quiero ser yo el que los eche a perder… Primero quiero que alcances tus sueños y luego que logremos juntos el nuestro…

Ella asintió con tristeza y se recostó de nuevo… Me dolió tratarla así… Me sentí como un idiota por haberle hablado al principio con tanta dureza… Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer yo para que ella fuera feliz? Simplemente… Ya tenía la respuesta…

* * *

_**Déjenme un review, estoy segura de que les gustara, aun no empieza lo bueno, más bien lo interesante… El próximo comenzara a ser un poco confuso pero espero que también les agrade…**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T_


	4. ¿Happy end?

_**Por el momento no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, solo espero que les agrade**_

* * *

_P. O. V. Rini Tsukino_

Me había despertado al fin, pero el ya no estaba, se había ido temprano, pero no importo, yo me levante con mucho ánimo para iniciar mi día, sin duda se me había zafado un tornillo, yo nunca soy así

Me fui a dar una vuelta por ahí, estaba brincoteando por todos lados, hasta se me puse a cantar en voz baja

Esa no era la Rini que yo solía ser en ese tiempo, ahora estaba planeando algo para saber si Helios me amaba realmente o solo me estaba mintiendo

Así que puse en marcha mi plan, le llame a Helios y le dije:

-Vamos a ir a ver las estrellas, eso sería muy lindo, claro, yo amo ver las estrellas por las noches

-Si –me respondió con tono frio- claro que iremos a verlas Rini

En la tarde el y yo fuimos en tren asía donde seguramente se verían las estrellas, pero fue cuando di inicio a mi plan, Helios y yo bajamos en la estación final, yo le invite un poco de soda que llevaba en mi maleta, el y yo nos sentamos a beber la soda y a descansar, pero de repente el quedo inconsciente, yo me acerque y murmure cerca de su oído:

-Ahora nos iremos a donde nadie nos encontrara jamás

Yo lo lleve cerca de un bosque, a una cabaña que pertenecía a mi mejor amiga Nikki, a la cual íbamos de vacaciones, Nikki era prácticamente mi cómplice, pues me prometió no revelar donde estábamos Helios y yo

Yo decidí atarle las manos a una silla, porque no quería que escapara, yo cuide de él los días que duro el efecto del sedante que le di, su familia estaba muy preocupada al igual que la mía, pero yo no hable sobre nuestro escondite, cuando Helios hubo despertado se negó a comer, yo le dije que si no comía se quedaría sin energía, pero él no quiso y no se lo comió por nada

Su hermana Minerva ya lo buscaba por toda la región, hasta que por algún motivo dio con la cabaña, la peli azul entro en la casa nos encontró en la habitación, yo trataba de que Helios comiera, pero él seguía negándose, Minerva rápidamente llamo a sus hermanos, yo me voltee de repente y la vi, de inmediato corrí a evitar que hablara, tome en mi mano un palo de madera y la perseguí, le di varios golpes con el palo pero ella solo grito:

-¡Vulcano! ¡Ella lo tiene! ¡Estamos en un bosque! ¡La cabaña es de troncos viejos! ¡Date prisa! ¡Ella me golpea con un palo! ¡Vulcano!

Yo me limite a atarla con una soga y amordazarla con un pañuelo, encerré a Helios y a su hermana en la habitación y fui a preparar algunas cosas para que Vulcano no se llavera a Helios

Prepare un poco de gas toxico y unas cuantas cosas más, mientras me encerré en el cuarto con Helios y Minerva, mientras le dije a Helios:

-Tus hermanos vienen por ti, ¿Verdad que no quieres irte? ¿Verdad que estas bien aquí conmigo?

Helios no me contesto, su mirada estaba fija en el espejo, se veía como anhelaba que sus hermanos llegaran pronto

-¿Tienes hambre? Bueno te voy a dar algo de comer, es que tú no te dejas Helios, bien, te prepare algo especial, ensalada de frutas, se que te gusta mucho, bueno, abre tu boca que debes probar lo que hice con amor para ti, en realidad me quedo bastante bien

Yo trate de hacer que abriera la boca, pero no quiso

-Vamos cielo como la ensalada

Minerva me echo una furiosa mirada

-¡Que te lo comas!-Grite molesta

Me senté en una de sus piernas y trate de hacerlo comerlo por la fuerza, pero Helios no cedía, yo me enfade y le abrí con cuidado la boca y le di la ensalada, yo me alegre por ver que Helios la comió, pero note que le costó trabajo tragarla, note como de su ojo salió una ligera lagrima, Minerva logro quitarse el pañuelo con el que le tape la boca y me grito:

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta de que no quiere comérselo!? ¡Eres una maldita psicópata!

-Claro que quiere comer, si no me hubiese dicho lo contrario

-¡Pero él no quiere comérselo! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que Helios se siente mal!? ¡Seguramente tiene la garganta inflamada y por eso no quiere comer!

-Claro que no, el me dijo que me llevaría a ver las estrellas, no me pudo haber mentido, Helios no se siente mal, solo esta fatigado porque no tiene energía

-Ya déjanos ir, lo que estás haciendo es un secuestro

-¡No es cierto! ¡Helios vino por voluntad propia! ¡El me prometió que iríamos a ver las estrellas! ¡Nikki me dijo que Helios me llevaría a verlas!

-¡Eres una enferma! ¡Helios debería haber regresado hace cuatro días a casa! ¿¡No te preocupa como estén tus padres en este momento!?

-No. Mamá y papá solo tienen tiempo para trabajar, en cambio, Helios me dedica todo su tiempo y me da su amor solo a mi –Yo me aferre con fuerza al pecho de Helios y comencé a llorar, de repente se oyó un sonido como de una puerta muy vieja abriéndose, yo de inmediato supe que eran los hermanos de Helios, así que amordace de nuevo a Minerva y le dije a Helios que no gritara por lo que más quisiera

Yo salí corriendo y al notar que Vulcano y los de mas ya habían entrado, puse el gas en una habitación cerrada, les envié un mensaje que decía: "Helios y yo estamos en el cuarto de la bodega al fondo de la cabaña

Al momento en que los tres entraron cerré la puerta con un candado y el gas comenzó a escapar, yo fui de nuevo al cuarto y tome un ata voz conectada a una bocina de la bodega, les dije:

-Buen intento, pero Helios se queda conmigo, si quieren, les devuelvo a Minerva, pero Helios se queda conmigo aquí hasta que me llave a ver las estrellas

-¡Pequeña Dama! ¡Deja ir a Helios! ¡El te llevara a ver las estrellas en cuanto se sienta mejor!-Me suplico Catrina tosiendo

-¡Solo déjanos llevarlo con nosotros!-Me suplicaron los tres

-¡No! ¡Helios es mío! ¡Solo mío!

En ese momento arroje el alta voz al suelo y lo rompí

-Detrás de tu dulce apariencia…-Dijo Helios con un tono que apenas pude escuchar- Se esconde un amor asesino… ¿Por qué? Tú bien sabes que te cumpliré, te llevare a ver las estrellas…

-¡Helios!-Exclame y lo abrace

Entonces Helios le pateo una navaja a su hermana y ella comenzó a cortar sus ataduras, yo seguía abrazada a él, entonces su hermana salió de la habitación y fue a liberar a los demás, porque cometí la torpeza de dejar la llave en el candado, Minerva, Hades, Vulcano y Catrina llegaron corriendo, Minerva me sujeto de los brazos, Catrina trato de buscar algo con que hacer que Helios reaccionara, mientras Vulcano y Hades lo liberaban, yo trate de que Minerva me soltara y exclame enfadada:

-¡Déjame! ¡Me estas lastimando! ¡Helios ayúdame!

Helios estaba inconsciente, pero Catrina lo hizo reaccionar con un algodón bañado en alcohol, Helios comenzó a toser, Vulcano y Hades le ayudaron a ponerse de pie

Minerva me soltó y fue a verificar que Helios se encontrara bien, yo me altere demasiado, Helios ya estaba bien, aunque un poco débil, Vulcano le pregunto:

-¿Puedes andar tu solo? ¿O necesitas apoyarte de Hades y de mí?

-Necesito que me ayuden, no tengo energías

Yo me acerque a él, todos sus hermanos me miraron furiosos

-¡Helios! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Vamos a ver las estrellas juntos los dos! ¡Anda vamos! ¡Aun no es muy tarde! ¡Vamos Helio…!

-Vete al infierno…-Me dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

-Pero… Helios…

-Déjame tranquilo…

-¡Discúlpame por favor! ¡Te prometo que ya no me voy a comportar así!

-Eso no importa ya, nos dañaste a todos, mis hermanos solo han sido amables y pacientes contigo, y yo te he dado mi amor sin importar lo que me hagas, pero, ahora pienso que me equivoque y eres una mala persona…

-¡No es verdad!

-Basta de excusas, ya he oído suficiente…

Sus hermanos lo ayudaron a retirarse, yo me quede desconsolada llorando, pero decidí regresar a casa, aun así, llame a Nikki para contarle el fracaso del plan, y ella me dijo que mamá y papá no estaban, así que me fui a casa, solo con la esperanza de que Helios me disculpara…

* * *

P. O.V Minerva

-Vulcano- Le dije a mi hermano- ¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Será mejor que le contemos a nuestros padres lo que hizo la novia de nuestro hermano

-¿Pero qué haremos con Rini Tsukino?

-Le enviaremos una carta que venga supuestamente de Helios, con una confesión que supuestamente él le hará, pero recuerda que será por el bien de Helios y la pequeña dama

-Claro, un plan egoísta pero va a servir

_**Me despido por ahora, ¿Qué pasara ahora con Helios? ¿Será que esto definitivamente se ha acabado?**_

_**Que tengan buena noche**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T._


	5. ¿Y mis sueños? ¿Y mi vida?

**El primer amor de la dama del futuro**

_**Bueno, esta vez sin mucho que decir les traigo este capítulo donde se revelara lo que ha hecho actuar como loca a Rini, lo cual no es un invento mío, lo saque de una página de internet (Aunque no está comprobado que esa enfermedad exista, pero es el siglo XXX jeje, ok no). Bueno, espero se entienda bien, P.D: Me inspiro en la relación de YunoxYukki para hacer esta historia, solo que tome unas partes P.D 2: Encontré mi propia forma de expresar que un personaje es el que narra, a continuación se las presento**_

* * *

_-Helios-_

Me encontraba en casa descansando, tenía la garganta inflamada y no podía comer ni hablar, mis hermanos estaban hablando con mis padres, recuerdo que Minerva les dijo:

-Miren, no los molestaríamos si el asunto no fuese tan grave, creo que deberían saber lo que ha estado haciendo la novia de Helios

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntaron al unisonó mis padres angustiados

-Miren, mi hermano, pues… Digamos que tuvo algo que ver con ella la ocasión que se quedo en Tokio, tal parece que a ella le está afectando bastante y está llegando a límites muy extraños porque Helios se quede con ella

-¡No es posible!

-Y nosotros queremos separarlos para ponerlos a salvo a ambos

-No –Dijo mi madre-, creo que su padre y yo debemos hablar esta situación, porque si esto empeora…

Mis hermanos asintieron y se retiraron

-Deus, ¿Ahora qué haremos? Nuestro hijo está en problemas

-Esmeralda… Creo que lo mejor será que… Enviemos a Helios a un confinamiento solitario, para que este solo unos cuantos meses hasta que se averigüe lo que su novia tiene

Mamá asintió con tristeza retirando varios de sus ondulados mechones azules del rostro, yo no quería irme, no quería dejar de ver a Rini, ni a mis hermanos, ni a mis padres… Pero ellos ya habían tomado su decisión

* * *

_-Rini-_

Mamá y papá estaban indignados con mi comportamiento, mamá le pidió ayuda a Hotaru y a Nikki para que me llevaran a ver a una psicóloga o algo por el estilo, yo me resistía a ir, comencé a lanzarles todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor, mamá me jaloneo de mi brazo y Nikki y Hotaru tuvieron que amarrarme las manos

-¡No quiero ir!-Me debatía por zafarme de mi madre y mis amigas- ¡No soy ninguna enferma!

Una vez ahí, la doctora me hizo una serie de preguntas, yo no quise contestarle nada, se me hacían muy incomodas las preguntas que me hacía, me pregunto si tenía novio, me pregunto cómo se llamaba el, me pregunto si todavía era virgen, me sentí muy incómoda, pero termine respondiendo con la verdad a cada pregunta

-Bien Rini –Dijo la doctora- ahora necesito que me cuentes como es tu relación con…-Reviso su libreta- Helios

-Iba bien, hasta que lo secuestre según su hermana, ella me dijo que estaba enferma, pero no es verdad, solamente estoy dispuesta a llegar al extremo por que el sea solo mío…

-¿Cuál es ese extremo?

-No se… Mataría porque él sea solo mío

-Oh…

La doctora me dijo que podía retirarme y llamo a mi mamá

-Majestad, tal y como sospechaba, su hija tiene una enfermedad a la que muchos la conocen como síndrome de Gasai

-¿Qué es el síndrome de Gasai y por qué tiene ese nombre?

-El síndrome de Gasai, también llamado como enfermedad del amor, es un trastorno que se presenta en las jóvenes que se enamoran, normalmente es se presenta más en las jóvenes de cabello rosa, lo cual aun no sabemos explicarlo, los síntomas son: celos repentinos, aumento del deseo de tener relaciones sexuales, impaciencia y que la paciente tiende a acosar a su pareja

-Oh dios mío-Dijo cubriéndose los labios con sus manos- ¿Pero porque se llama así?

-Por la joven que presento el caso más severo de este síndrome, pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo

-¿Y eso se cura?

-No se ha establecido una cura, pero si se controla, lo primero, es hacer que su hija aprenda a vivir sin su novio, lo segundo es que debe conseguir los siguientes medicamentos y tomarlos dos veces al día, una en la mañana y una en la noche

-Muchas gracias doctora, cuidare mucho de mi pequeña para que se recupere

-Un placer majestad, si hay complicaciones en el tratamiento, solo venga y lo resolveremos

Mamá asintió y se retiro, al llegar a casa, me confisco mi celular y me dijo que no podía tener contacto con Helios, lo cual me disgusto bastante, pero acepte

* * *

_-Helios-_

Mamá y papá entraron a mi habitación, yo estaba dormido, mamá se acerco a mí y me acaricio el cabello y comenzó a llorar, yo abrí mis ojos y le pregunte con voz entrecortada:

-¿Qué te sucede madre?

-Helios –Mamá estallo en sollozos y le dijo a papá:

-No quiero decirle esto a mi hijo, no quiero hacerlo sufrir más

Papá la miro y me dijo:

-Mira hijo, tu madre y yo tomamos la decisión de enviarte a un confinamiento solitario, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, pero creemos que es la mejor solución

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Porqué!?

-Es la única manera de mantenerte a salvo hasta que tu novia reciba el tratamiento adecuado

-¡Yo me niego! ¡No voy a ir!

-No puedes negarte, tu madre y yo hemos tomado nuestra decisión

-¡No lo hare! ¡No permitiré que me alejen de Rini solo porque está enferma!

-Hijo –Dijo mamá-, nosotros no quisiéramos hacerte esto, pero si ella fue capaz de secuestrarte, no dudo que también puede matarte o matar a uno de tus hermanos

-¡No es verdad! ¡No me hagan esto por favor!

-Lo sentimos Helios, pero la decisión ya está tomada y tú iras a un confinamiento solitario

En ese momento, de mis ojos salió una lágrima de rabia y exclame enfadado:

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué ustedes siempre me alejan de lo que quiero!?

Entonces mamá llamo a mi hermana y le dijo que me ayudara a levantarme

Cuando Minerva trato de sujetarme del brazo, yo la empuje con fuerza, a tal grado que casi se tropieza

Entonces, mis padres me obligaron a salir de la cama, mamá me sujeto de la manga de mi camiseta, papá me presiono del brazo y Minerva solo me jalo de la mano para que me levantara, ahora sí que estaba perdido…

* * *

_-Minerva-_

Después de que mis padres llevaron a Helios, mis hermanos me perdieron que escribiera la carta, yo así lo hice, aunque no me parecía bueno que hiciera eso, yo debía proteger los sueños de amor, no destruirlos, ¿Por qué hacen que la guardiana de los sueños de amor escriba una carta para romperle el corazón a la novia de su hermano?

Aunque Rini no me agradara tanto desde que nos secuestro a Helios y a mí, no me gustaba la idea de hacerle un daño tan grande

Al fin termine de escribir esa carta le dije a Vulcano:

-Toma… No quiero ver esa carta ni un segundo más, me hace sentir terrible…

-Supuse que te disgustaría hacerlo, pero recuerda que es por el bien de nuestro hermano

Yo solté un suspiro y le dije:

-De acuerdo, pero, te juro que el remordimiento me perseguirá toda la vida

El asintió y se retiro, dejándome con ese vacío tan fuerte…

* * *

_-Rini-_

Al otro día, me llego una carta, yo no tenía idea de quién era, no tenia remitente, solo era un sobre blanco que decía "Para: Rini"

Yo abrí el sobre con impaciencia, leí lo que decía…

"_Rini Tsukino, quiero decirte que ya no voy a seguir con esta mentira, solamente has sido un pasatiempo, la verdad es que tú no significas absolutamente nada para mi, solo has sido una tonta que cayó en este engaño, ahora que he obtenido lo que quería… Tú ya no eres más que una insignificante niña torpe que no supo darse cuenta de lo falso que fue nuestro supuesto "amor", ahora, solo quiero que sigas tu camino, que dejes de hacerte ilusiones absurdas y que me olvides, así que si eres lista, olvídate de que me consiste y de que estuvimos juntos._

_Helios..."_

En ese momento, mi corazón se hizo pedazos, tome la carta, la guarde en el sobre y la deje dentro de mi diario, me envolví en una sabana y rompí en lágrimas, me sentí como una verdadera… Tonta… Helios me había utilizado… Se me hizo falso, pero termine aceptándolo…

Me encerré en mi habitación, mientras poco a poco mi corazón iba perdiendo la voz… Era como… Estar muerta en vida…

* * *

_**Déjenme un review por favor, ahora más que nunca necesito que me den su opinión, se ha iniciado una terrible depresión para Rini ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué le pasara a Helios en su confinamiento solitario? ¿Rini podrá salir adelante aparentemente sola? Hasta el próximo cap. adiós**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T_


	6. Cariñito

**El primer amor de la dama del futuro**

_**Sin mucho que decir por ahora, solo quiero que lo lean y que me dejen un review, de verdad se los agradeceré…**_

* * *

_-Rini-_

Me pase toda la noche llorando y diciendo "Helios me uso" o "Solamente me quería para eso…"

Me avergonzaba tanto el simple hecho de que caí en la trampa… Como un conejillo torpe, me sentía tan deprimida que lo deje todo… Hasta que un día recibí una linda noticia, pero que a la vez me deprimía más…

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo los mensajes de mi celular, de pronto, sentí como que se me revolvió el estomago y me sentí mareada, entonces, le envié un mensaje a mí querida amiga Nikki, al llegar me dijo:

-Oye Rini, creo que ya sé que te pasa

-¿Qué?

-Mira, traje esto para ti, es para comprobar mis sospechas

Me entrego una caja, entonces la mire a los ojos y le dije:

-¿Y qué hare si es cierto…?

-No sé, tú solo verifícalo o si no, no podremos pensar que hacer

Yo asentí y ella me abrazo y se fue

Una hora después, Hotaru y una de mis amigas, Grace, la hija de Mina, llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación, yo les dije que pasaran, estaba muy triste y adolorida recostada en mi cama, Hotaru me dijo:

-Rini, tu madre nos envió a ver que te encontraras bien, no has salido en todo el día

-Me siento mal –Les dije mientras me frotaba el estomago con las manos

Mi estomago se revolvió y salí corriendo al baño, luego de unos minutos regrese y me volví a recostar, luciendo más pálida que una vampiresa

-Ay Rini, ¿No tendrás bichos? –Me pregunto Grace

-¿Bichos? –Pregunto Hotaru- ¿¡Como crees!? Yo pienso que tú Rini, estas embarazada

-¡Y dices que yo soy la loca! –Vocifero Grace gruñendo- Si Rini no ha tenido nada que ver con Helios…

Yo baje la mirada y me ruborice

-¿O sí? –Exclamo con las manos en la boca

Yo fruncí los labios y asentí apenada

-¿¡Pero cómo!?

-Eso… Es un secreto…

-Rini –Dijo Hotaru-, pero ¿Y si en verdad estas embarazada?

-No se… A demás no lo creo, esa noche era imposible que concibiera un hijo

-Pero, recuerda que últimamente haz sido irregular –Dijo Grace

Entonces sentí como si me trituraran las entrañas y baje la mirada

En la noche, Hotaru, Amy y Miranda (La hija de Amy), fueron a ver si me encontraba bien, yo no decía ni una palabra, estaba en silencio sentada en el suelo junto a mi cama

Amy entro y las chicas me observaron, yo estaba como en una especie de _Shock__, _con los ojoscompletamente abiertos, en posición fetal, Miranda corrió a auxiliarme pero Hotaru vio que tenía sangre en las manos y junto a mi estaba tirado un cuchillo ensangrentado, Rápidamente, Amy me reviso, yo me había cortado con el cuchillo, Hotaru me grito furiosa pero a la vez asustada:

-¿¡Que has hecho!?

-Estoy… -Respondí mientras Amy me vendaba la muñeca

-Pequeña Dama…

-Estoy…-Una lagrima de dolor salió de mi ojo y me recostaron en mi cama mientras Amy me curaba

Unos minutos más tarde reaccione y Amy me dijo:

-Pequeña Dama estas embarazada

-Ya lo sabía…-Respondí con tristeza

-Rini -Dijo Hotaru- ¿Por qué lo hiciste…?

-Porque mi vida ya no tiene sentido…

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Vas a tener un bebé! ¡Tú vida tiene mucho sentido!

-Déjenme sola por favor

Ellas asintieron y yo me quede ahí llorando

Pasaron unos cuantos días y yo no me había atrevido a decirles a mis padres que estaba embarazada ni que Helios me había dicho que ya no me quería

Me encontraba en el jardín

En ese momento, escuche un sonido como de un tintineo, percibí un dulce aroma a caramelo y sentí un agradable calor, de repente alguien dijo mi nombre con tono alegre:

-¡Rini! ¡Rini! –Era lo único que me decía esa dulce voz

Voltee, me tope con un amigo mío, era Peruru, por algún motivo me había venido a visitar

-¡Peruru! –Exclame y lo abrace con fuerza

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Más o menos

-¿Por qué?

-Te contare, pero debes guardar el secreto

El asintió

-Bien, digamos que me dijeron que padezco una enfermedad psicológica llamada síndrome de Gasai, la cual descubrimos porque acosaba demasiado a mi novio…

Al pronunciar esa palabra el bajo la mirada

-Y digamos que…-Resople y aparte mi cabello del rostro-, que me entregue a él y… Ahora estoy embarazada, pero ni él ni mis padres lo saben… Lo que más me decepciona es que me dijo por medio de una carta que ya no quería verme… Aclaro que cuando leí eso no sabía lo del embarazo…

-No te angusties, seguro que hay una solución eficiente para que todos estén bien

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Tenía pensado irme mañana, pero sabiendo la situación por la que estas pasando… La verdad no se…

-Bueno, adiós, nos vemos

El asintió y se fue

Luego, cuando estuve en mi habitación, tome el teléfono y dije:

-Hola Helios, ya sé que ya no quieres verme, pero quería platicar contigo, porque me ha pasado algo increíble que tiene que ver contigo

Me quede callada un momento, entonces dije como si él me hubiese respondido:

-No te lo puedo decir por teléfono, es algo tan lindo que debo decírtelo en persona

Me calle de nuevo y luego exclame nerviosa:

-¡No! ¡Helios no me cuelgues por favor! ¡Por favor no lo…!

Entonces me quede callada una vez más y me puse a llorar

-Ni siquiera soy feliz fingiendo que hablo contigo…

Abrí el cajón de mi buro y saque mi diario, del cual saque una fotografía, entonces, empecé a recordar, el día en que fuimos al festival y Helios y yo nos casamos por un día… En aquella foto aparecía yo con mi uniforme de la universidad y helos con una camisa blanca y un saco negro, en ese momento, trate de recordar los momentos de alegría que vivimos juntos, aquella tardes en que íbamos a almorzar juntos, o cuando íbamos a comer helado a la plaza, ahora ese dulce sabor como de chocolate de el amor que nos tuvimos, se convirtió en un amargo recuerdo, con el cual perdía la razón cada vez más y más… Aun sabiendo que me había quedado con un pequeño recuerdo de el…

Lo único que me mantuvo en mi sano juicio fue el bebé que tendría, del que todavía no sabían mis padres… Sentía como cada vez mi corazón perdía la fuerza de sus latidos, como poco a poco iba perdiendo la fe, quería llorar, liberar este sombrío sentimiento que me orillaba a la perdición, pero me preocupaba a la vez por mi pequeño, no creía que en solo nueve meses lo tendría entre mis brazos y tendría el bello placer de llamarme "Madre"… Que dentro de mi concebí un ser humano inocente, que lucharía por sus deseos de vivir, porque, para mí, él era el menos culpable de lo que me estaba pasando, yo nunca pensé que doliera tano perder a una persona quien te prometió amor eterno…

Aunque Helios me hubiese fallado, yo aun lo amaba, por lo cual me sentía bastante tonta, sabía que él me uso, que me engaño y que jugó con mis sentimientos…

Y mi corazón herido solo se curaría si llegara a hallar el perdón para el… Y también… Para mí misma…

* * *

_**Bueno, me despido, de nuevo déjenme sus reviews, adiós. =) **_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T_


	7. Anonimus

**El primer amor de la dama del futuro**

**Hola de nuevo, este capítulo corto lo prepare para ustedes para que se apacigüe la rabia contra Minerva. Déjenme sus reviews por favor.**

* * *

_-Anonimus-_

-Estoy feliz, estoy bastante feliz y satisfecha mi trabajo contra Rini ha sido un éxito, de solo pensar que está destruida y ya no verá nunca más a su Helios, también me da gusto que la familia de Helios no sabe nada sobre ese asunto de que Rini está embarazada, nunca he odiado a nadie tanto como a ella, pero ahora debo evitar que encuentre a alguien que la ayude, no debo permitir que Rini sea feliz, voy a probar que tan resistente es, quiero que se vuelva loca, loca de dolor y angustia… Sentimientos que los híbridos mitad humano mitad vampiro no sentimos… Soy inmune a cualquier emoción excepto el odio y la ira… Y mi oídio asía ella es brutal y poderoso… Por lo cual nunca voy a permitir que ella sea feliz…. –Fueron las simples palabras que pronuncie mientras contemplaba la esfera negra de cristal.

No me importaba que mi madre se opusiera a mis malignos planes para destruir a Rini, después de todo, ella no me importaba, siempre me ocultaba cosas, me oculto que mi padre no había muerto, si no que la abandono cuando me concibió, me oculto que era mitad vampiro, me oculto el parentesco que tiene con el rey Endymion, mi madre vivía en su propio mundo de gente normal, aun así se atreve a avergonzarse de mí, solo porque odio a una persona, yo me avergüenzo de ella porque siempre me oculta cosas, pero volviendo al tema de mi venganza, quería ver que tan fuerte era, mientras poco a poco el dolor la ira matando y consumiendo, todo gracias al síndrome de Gasai mis planes se cumplieron, en ocasiones me pregunto ¿Ya fue mucho? ¿O necesito un poco más para saciar mi odio?, dentro de mí la ira arde como la lava ardiente de un volcán, Rini debería saber que no tango remordimiento ni límite alguno, su sufrimiento es mi alegría y mientras más sufra, más feliz soy yo…

* * *

Zinimaginazion Rini T


	8. Bueno recuerdos parte 1

**El primer amor de la dama del futuro**

**Un capítulo extraño, pero uno de los mejores. Déjenme sus reviews, se los agradeceré.**

* * *

_-Esmeralda-_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Helios no estaba en casa, extrañaba oírlo llegar muy contento, extrañaba su dulce carácter y también su presencia, pero no existía forma de comunicarse con él, los retiros de un confinamiento solitario están incomunicados con el exterior, nunca en mi vida me había arrepentido tanto de una decisión, una noche le dije a mi esposo:

-Deus, como quisiera ver a Helios una vez más…

-Esmeralda, su estancia en ese lugar será solo de un año, no te preocupes por él, está bien…

-Pero, es como si estuviese muerto, no podemos hablar con él ni visitarlo… Deus, extraño a mi hijo…

-Tranquila Esmeralda, ya te lo dije, Helios está bien… Solo faltan once meses para verlo de nuevo…

-¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!

-Esmeralda, es preferible dejar de verlo un año a dejarlo de ver toda una eternidad, piénsalo, su novia pudiera haberlo asesinado…

-¡No! ¡Yo ya lo perdí una vez y no quiero perderlo de nuevo…!

-Esmeralda, no intentes caminar sobre el dolor, nuestro hijo pudo haber tomado una mala decisión, pero recuerda que mi hermano Backus lo protegerá, recuerda que él quiere mucho a Helios…

-Por favor Deus, el día que nos casamos me prometiste que me apoyarías en mis sufrimientos, ahora sufro por mi hijo, nuestro Helios, el más pequeño de nuestros cinco hijos…

-Descansa, estas muy tensa, Helios estará bien, te doy mi palabra de caballero de que el día que regrese, será el más dichoso de nuestra vida…

Yo asentí y Deus me dio su palabra

* * *

_-Peruru-_

Decidí ir a ver a la pequeña dama, me dijeron que estaba muy deprimida y que, ni siquiera su mejor amiga Nikki, logro hablar con ella, al llegar al palacio, Rini se fue a arreglar, como si fuéramos a una cita, salió al jardín y me dijo:

-Hola Peruru, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

-Bueno, la noche está muy fresca y podríamos ir a caminar

Ella asintió y me acompaño, fuimos al parque y nos sentamos en una banca cerca del lago de aguas cristalinas, donde la luna llena acompañada de las estrellas, se reflejaba en aquel majestuoso espejo de agua

-Este lugar me trae muchos buenos recuerdos…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, mi novio Helios y yo veníamos aquí muy seguido, de hecho, desde que éramos amigos veníamos aquí…

-Ah, bueno y dime ¿Cómo está tu pequeño? –Dije con tono dulce tratando de cambiar de tema

-Bien, esta my bien, creo que se desarrolla rápido

-¿Y cómo lo llamaras?

-No sé, si es una niña la llamare Lucy, Helios siempre quiso tener una hija llamada Lucy…

-Oh… ¿Y si es un niño?

-Si mi hijo es varón, no tengo idea de cómo lo llamare, yo preferiría que fuera una niña sana y fuerte… Mi pequeña Lucy…

-Bueno, si es varón deberías llamarlo como el padre ¿No crees? –Dije con una faceta de desilusión

-No, él me dijo que si llegábamos a tener un hijo no quería que llevara su nombre, dijo que prefería que tuviera un nombre con un significado importante… Pero no sé cómo llamarlo…

-¿Sabes? Creo que sería mejor que ya les digas a tus padres que esperas un hijo de Helios…

-Tenía pensado decirles, pero temía que no estuvieran de acuerdo con que lo tuviera conmigo, yo quiero que este bebé este a mi lado, porque será como un recuerdo de el amor que Helios y yo nos dimos alguna vez…-Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Pero a la vez me preocupa no poder yo sola con esta carga que he puesto en mis hombros…

-Mira, si yo entendiera porque las mujeres sufren en veces por cosas así, te aconsejaría, pero la verdad no tengo nada que decir al respecto…

-No importa –Me dijo y me abrazo

-Bueno, fue mi culpa –Suspire sin darle importancia a que cada palabra que le decía nos llevara siempre a lo mismo: Helios.- Mira, te traje un regalo

-¿Qué es?

Yo extendí mis manos y le mostré un trió de hermosos peces dorados en una pecera redonda

-Gracias Peruru…

-De nada… -Me encogí de hombros al instante- Hace frio

-Mejor ya llévame a casa, voy a hablar seriamente con mis padres…-Dijo con tono seco

Yo asentí y la acompañe

* * *

_-Rini-_

Llegue a casa, de pronto, oí a mis padres llamarme muy molestos

Yo subí a mi habitación y la vi totalmente diferente, con una colcha de borrega gris en mi cama en vez de la sabana de lino purpura vibrante, puse los peces que Peruru me obsequio en el buro y pregunte nerviosa:

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Porqué no nos lo dijiste? –Exclamo mamá iracunda

-¿Qué no les dije?

-¡Que tendrás un hijo de Helios! –Exclamo de nuevo mi mamá

-Perdónenme por favor, iba a decírselos hoy…

-¿Por qué? –Me pregunto mi padre decepcionado

-Perdóname por favor….

-¿¡Por qué no tuviste precaución!?

-¡Perdóname papá! ¡Pero no pude evitarlo…! –Le dije y rompí en lágrimas

-¿¡Te das cuenta de los problemas que tendrás por culpa de tu descuido!? –Exclamo mamá muy enojada

-Perdóname… Es que no pude resistir más…

-¡No! ¡Tú prometiste que no harías ninguna tontería!

-Por favor… No me traten así…

Mamá me iba a dar una bofetada, pero papá la detuvo

-Tal parece que… -Dije con la voz débil- Helios es el único que alguna vez me quiso… Mamá… Tu nunca me has tratado así…

-Serena -Le dijo papá-, descansa, estas muy estresada…

Mamá asintió y se retiro a descansar

-Papá…

-Rini, lo siento, pero has perdido nuestra confianza…

-Les prometo que…

-No más promesas –Me interrumpió mi padre levantando la palma de su mano-, hablaremos por la mañana

Papá se fue y cerró la puerta, dejándome sola, rompí en lágrimas y me recosté en mi cama a llorar, en ese momento, mis ojos perdieron su brillo y espere a la hora de dormir.

Cuando todos se durmieron, baje al sótano y ahí me encontré una sierra de una hoja de metal brillante con la que Lita picaba la carne cuando hacia estofado.

La tome en mis manos y la hoja brillo, subí veloz mente a mi cuarto y suspire:

-Lucy, es hora de irnos…

Entonces, sin pensarlo, me corte la muñeca como aquel día en que Hotaru y Amy me encontraron en mi cuarto.

Me desmaye y cerré los ojos

-Adiós… -Suspire dando con ello al que creí mi último aliento…

* * *

_Zinimaginazion Rini T._


End file.
